


木叶警局 激战 下（一）

by muronglanxing



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muronglanxing/pseuds/muronglanxing
Summary: 所以，柱子在床上的风格比之前《寤寐》时期可是温柔多了，樱姑娘也更硬气了。





	木叶警局 激战 下（一）

Part8

樱原本料想，今天这出这么一闹，收场时必然一片兵荒马乱，可当两人走出场地，看到了外面的工作人员和佐助安排好的探员，他们却似乎刚刚与他们所处完全不是一个时空一般，完全不知道里面曾经发生过什么事情。

而与他们同在场内的人，除了鸣人是被樱击昏的，包括手鞠在内，其他人后来都被发现在场内的某处陷入昏睡状态，但生命体征并没有异常。

佐助在指示那些探员封锁现场并彻底调查之后，方才与樱一起上了车赶往医院，好在止血及时，且伤口不深，简单包扎之后，就被允许可以直接回家了。

天已经擦黑，樱负责开车，一路上两人间的氛围有些不同寻常。樱自到医院开始便不怎么说话，只在扶住佐助胳膊时嘱咐他小心，佐助似乎也不知道在想什么，一直轻敛着眉。

“晚饭叫外卖，你今天也吓着了，去洗个澡，一会儿早点休息，有什么事明天再说。”到了家，还是佐助先开的口，倒是与平常无异的语气。

樱赶忙帮佐助脱下了外套，挂在衣架上，脸上犹带着灰扑扑的狼狈之色，不过佐助也没好到哪去，同样显现出明显的疲态。

“你的胳膊还不方便洗澡吧，我，我帮你。”樱几乎立刻反应到，颇显得殷勤。

佐助看向樱，神情闪过一瞬间的古怪，沉默了大约半分钟，然后他不明显地笑了笑，“也好。”

细想下来，这也不是第一次樱帮佐助洗澡了，但是上次佐助还看不见，半真半假地扭伤了胳膊，哄着樱帮他。

可这次佐助眼见着樱的脸颊红得几乎要滴血了，还是一丝不苟地为他擎着花洒，小心翼翼地避开他胳膊的伤口，以及尽量抬高视线避开他下身的关键部位。

还真是……可爱到爆炸。

“我可以了，你自己也洗一下吧，”佐助的声音像也染上了些潮气，径自伸手在樱的脸上戳了戳，半开玩笑地说到，“你这脸上都快看不出原来的颜色了。”

樱果然信了，赶紧接水在脸上抹了一把，睁圆了湿漉漉的眼睛诘问，“这么严重的吗？那我从场馆再从医院回来岂不是丢了一路的人，你怎么不早说！”

“假的假的，”佐助也不再逗她，举起单手投降，心情似是格外好，从旁边架子拿了浴巾围到腰上，“你慢慢洗，我先出去点外卖。”

“哦。”樱只应了一句，在佐助脸上停留了大约两秒钟，然后抿紧唇就转过身不再看他了，佐助看着樱的背影淡淡地扬了扬唇角，没再说什么便出去了。

胳膊上的那点伤佐助其实根本没放在心上，三两下换好了浅蓝色棉制居家服，结果外卖还没点好，樱就洗完穿着浴袍出来了。

她的头发还没吹，似是比平时的颜色深一些，带一点绛樱色，有几缕发丝湿哒哒地粘在白净脸颊两侧，加上她从刚才开始就不高兴似的微翘起的嘴唇，真有点像是刚从海里被捞出来的小美人鱼。

佐助都看在眼里，暗自加深了些笑意，轻拍了拍自己旁边的位置，“正好来看看有什么想吃的。”

樱没答话，倒是乖乖走了过去坐下，漫不经心地瞟了一眼佐助手机上的图片，“都不想吃。”这声音闷闷地，带着点孩子气。

“嗯？饿了一天还不想吃？”佐助转过头来，正对上了那双碧绿通透的眸子，然后下一秒，樱张开嘴，近乎恶狠狠地在佐助的下巴上咬了一口，刚好留下点淡淡齿痕。

佐助没躲，只黑沉沉地看着樱，抬起右手，带着点薄茧的拇指习惯性地略用力，摩挲过樱水润的薄唇，他再次低声问到，“真想好了？想吃什么？”

樱几乎没怎么考虑，只张嘴便含住了佐助的手指，细白的齿列轻咬住指节，嫩软的舌尖刚划过指腹，佐助暗沉的眸底便瞬间泄露出几分几乎要将眼前人尽数吞噬的底细。

佐助抽出了手指，接着不知在沙发上按了哪个按钮，沙发的靠背自动开始往后放平，樱还没来得及看清佐助的操作，便一阵猝不及防地被佐助按倒在了新形成的沙发床上。

“我在这里住了将近一年，怎么都不知道这个沙发还有这功能？”樱的语气不无惊讶，惹得佐助贴近她的唇边露出些许低低沉沉的笑意。

“挺好，说明你没想过用这个功能。”话音刚落，佐助便以丝毫不逊色于今天早些时候的力道摄住了樱的唇舌，右手抵在她的脑后，不允许怀中人有一丝逃离。

樱倒是也出奇地配合，手软软地搭在佐助的肩膀上，只在佐助太凶狠地掠夺了她全部呼吸时，难耐地抓紧了他的居家服。

佐助总算好心地给了樱一点倒气的机会，却也不愿意离她太远，仍是鼻尖抵着鼻尖，嘴唇挨着嘴唇的距离，“樱从医院回来开始就不说话，在想什么？”

樱觉得佐助是故意的，他总是能轻易地看穿她，不可能不知道她在想什么。

不过樱不知怎么，也是出奇地坦诚，双手环上了佐助的脖子，语气透着点无辜，“那时候鸣人的枪口对着我，我就在想，重逢后，我们还没有好好上过床。”

佐助的脸埋在樱的肩膀上，发出沉沉的笑声，她的浴袍已经被扯开了大半，光裸的皮肤在灯光下微微折射着细腻白皙的珠光。

佐助的气息弄得樱有点痒，不由瑟缩了一下，佐助却接着在她纤白的肩膀上轻轻咬了一口，樱的半边身体顿时麻痹了几秒，算上两人不太愉快的上次经历，佐助似乎平添了这样一个在床上的习惯性动作。

“真巧，我也是这么想的。”佐助低哑着说了一句，然后湿热的吻顺着樱的胸口蔓延下去。

樱只穿了一件浴袍，倒十分方便了佐助，梅红色的乳尖不知何时已经挺立起来，像春雨过后的花骨朵，俏生生得惹人遐思。佐助以舌尖用力地拨动一边，另一边则被他温热的手掌握住，拇指和食指模仿了唇舌的动作，刺激着最敏感的那点。

樱被迫发出难耐的喘息，她实在不想这样轻易地丢盔卸甲，不由抬起纤细的手腕咬在嘴中，顿时又觉得客厅的灯光太亮了，下意识地偏头望向落地窗。

然后樱感觉自己咬住的那只手被佐助轻轻拉开，一侧乳尖却猝不及防地被力气不轻地咬了一口，“啊……唔！佐助你！”樱终于发出了一声娇软绵长的声音，还带着点愤怒委屈。

“这种时候还分神，专心点。”佐助的声音像是带着些威胁的意思，然后他打了个响指，客厅的灯竟然减弱到了原本一半的亮度，变成了以往樱最喜欢的略昏暗的状态。

大概猜到了樱又会说什么她竟然完全不知道自己家里的灯还可以这样控制之类的话，佐助颇有先见之明地堵上了她的嘴，直到樱晕晕乎乎地忘记了自己原本要脱口而出的。 

佐助的吻继续攻城略地般一路向下，留下了许多不容置疑的嫣红痕迹，他利落地扯掉了樱浴袍的带子，然而当佐助的视线落到樱平坦柔韧的腰腹，他僵了几秒钟。

只见上一道颜色已淡却依然可辨的纹路纵呈在樱白皙的皮肤上，仿佛无声提醒着佐助永远无法挽回的过去，佐助心头一恸，近乎虔诚地在那道妊娠纹上印上了唇，舌尖轻轻地反复滑动。

樱似乎意识到了什么，下意识地绷紧了腹部，连带着整个身体都僵硬得不知所措，只能以小声喘息掩盖自己的紧张。

佐助察觉到了樱的僵硬，略停了一下动作，直起上半身，垂眸看着樱，安抚性地用右手手背碰了碰她温度过高的潮红脸颊。

“别怕。”

佐助的声音，就像今天早些时候那场追逐战时一样，沙哑低沉，很轻，却带着让樱不觉安心下来的力量。  
佐助扶着樱的膝盖，微微打开了她的双腿，然后轻舔上甚少见光的大腿内侧，轻柔的力道仿佛一片羽毛拂过，跟刚刚颇强势的吻法简直判若两人。

樱感觉到佐助应该是在照顾她的慌乱，心中被一阵带着点隐秘快感的暖意占据，身体不由软化下来。

佐助的吻到了樱的大腿根处，原形毕露般再次轻咬了她一下，樱自暴自弃地知道佐助一定什么都看清楚了，包括某个不可告人的入口早已春潮泛滥，无可藏匿。

羞耻感已经让樱热得几乎没有办法正常思考，只想赶紧结束这场甜蜜的折磨，“可，可以了，佐助……”

带着点哭腔的甜腻撒娇，可以说直击佐助的死穴了，他抬起头看着樱忍得发红的眼尾，轻巧温和地笑了一下，“樱就这么忍不住了？”

樱下意识地就要反驳，话还未出口，突然响起的电话铃声却突兀地打破了满屋子的旖旎情潮。

是佐助的电话，他以肉眼可见的速度黑了脸。

原本按照佐助的脾气他是不会接的，但这是只有鼬那边的人才会打的专线电话，可能是来说关于白天事情调查结果的，在涉及樱的安全问题上，佐助不会有一丝一毫的拖延。

在樱的唇上轻吻了一下，算是安抚，佐助起身去拿电视柜上的手机，待他转身回沙发，发现樱已经重新拢好了浴袍坐了起来，脸上明显带着未褪的春情，碧瞳亮亮的，微撅着有些肿着的红唇。

佐助舒展了眉眼，站在沙发旁，伸出左手在樱的下巴和粉色的颈子上来回轻轻摩挲，同时用手指帮她梳理头发，十足像是安抚一只委屈巴巴的粉色猫咪。

“嗯，调查结果出来了？你的人未免也太没用了。”佐助用上这样略带嘲讽的语气就知道打电话来的人是谁了。

“到底怎么回事，连监控都一点没记录下来？”

樱的神色还有些茫然，呆呆地仰头看着佐助，大约十秒钟后，突然想起了什么似的，伸手就搭上了佐助居家服的松紧腰带上。

佐助一时没反应过来，睁大了眼睛看着樱把他的居家服的裤子半褪了下来，细白的右手则毫不犹豫地握上了他已然硬挺的关键部位。

“唔！”来自身体和精神上的双重刺激让佐助不可避免地当即漏出一声喘息，随后立刻用咳嗽声掩盖。

佐助下意识地要往后退，樱却已经变本加厉地拽下了他的内裤，亢奋程度再次升高的粗长弹了出来，甚至堪堪打在了樱柔嫩的颊侧，然后被她再次握住，嫩红柔软的舌尖轻抵上敏感的顶端小口，佐助差点当即捏断了手机。

佐助用了些力气地握上樱的脸，无声地警告她别闹了，樱却满眼的阴谋得逞似的狡黠，一副恶向胆边生不怕死的模样。

佐助不知道，他此刻暗沉眼底的恼火和欲望几乎可以将眼前人撕碎，然后彻底入腹。

佐助似乎总算平复了一点呼吸，绷紧了声音继续说到，“我的伤没事，”他又顿了顿，“咳，不过伤口有点疼，咳……”

佐助不得不再次捂住话筒，皱紧了眉，手背死死抵在唇上。

视线着了魔般盯紧了樱一边挑着无辜的琉璃般的眸子向上望他，一边颇辛苦却还是尽力张嘴将他的欲望吞下了小半段，甚至嘴角还带着来不及吞咽的水渍。

这家伙，简直不知死活。

鼬还在电话那边不紧不慢地说着今天事件的疑点，佐助已经无法集中太多注意力，大概是看着他极力克制的表情实在有点吓人，樱不再恶作剧似的故意用力吸吮，只含住轻轻舔弄，眼看佐助忍不住要泄露声音时就乖乖地停下，看起来倒颇为得意。

“鼬，你特么是故意的吧，说这么多废话。”佐助紧紧皱着眉，罕见地对自己的哥哥爆了句粗话，以往他虽然不待见宇智波鼬，都还是保持着应有的礼貌。

“哦，终于反应过来了，我愚蠢的弟弟，”宇智波鼬似乎轻笑了一声，“恭喜啊，夙愿的得偿。”

佐助径直按了手机的关机键，房间瞬间安静下来。

樱仰头望着佐助的双眼，然后在佐助无声的凝视中，再次张开嫣红的薄唇含住了他。

这次不是敷衍性的舔弄，是尽力吞咽到了喉间，她仍是那种不熟练的模样，但是足够让佐助失控一般颤抖着逸出浓烈的喘息。

佐助突然意识到，所有所有，每次失控，原来都是因为樱。

作为我生命中唯一的不可预料，该拿你怎么办，傻瓜。

只是一瞬间，佐助用力地按住樱的肩膀，拉开了与她的距离，迅速重新把她压回了沙发上，樱大呼小叫着提醒他胳膊上还有伤。

佐助轻轻含住了樱的下唇，声音似乎都染上了潮热般濡湿，黑沉的眸子则藏了最深挚情愫。

“你想要我的命么，樱？”

TBC


End file.
